xDemonChickx Interviews: Dora the Explorer and Boots
by xDemonChickx
Summary: An Insane interviewer, meets some poeple she despises and has to interview them. Well, we all know someones gonna die...T for my cursing...And some mild Violence


**Someone is DEFINITELY going to die!**

**XDemonChickx Interviews!**

**Interviewers: Demon (ME!)**

**Interviewees: Dora, Boots XD**

**Boss: Ms. Marshmallow**

**Reason: I haven't really updated in a while and I need to get off my lazy bum, though I had a couple documents typed up, but I forgot to got to save them and them my computer updated on me while I made some tea with my sugar and I lost EVERYTHING! I attempted to persuade my computer to give it back…but it didn't.**

I sat in front of my boss with a determined look on my face; she was pale, had white hair, gray eyes and she wore a way too baggy white shirt with a way too tight black skirt, white stockings and gross black pumps, while she just looked annoyed and irritated. "I know, you've been doing interviews with Miss Linkin Oddball. So, I don't understand why you were sent to my department." She said with irritation.

I tilted my head "Huh?" I wondered, since I had previously blanked out. "Miss Demon!" my boss barked as she jumped up, slamming her hands on her desk. I jumped "EEK!" I screamed before casually sliding to the ground. "Can I eat you?" I wondered from my spot on the floor.

"WHAT?" "Well…you are a marshmallow…" "WHAT ON EARTH GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" "I like marshmallows…" "IT'S MY LAST NAME YOU IDIOT!" "So I can't eat you?" "GET TO WORK!" I was suddenly falling towards a forest.

I fell through the canopy, hitting my head on a couple hundred branches before finally landing on my head. I giggled and got up as blood rushed from my head, a clipboard then fell on my head, causing me to fall over. I chuckled now; I got up and before wandering towards a path.

I was in my usual clothing, skinny jeans, black tank top, jean vest I took from my grouchy sister, black combat boots, accompanied with my fake Victorian style necklace. My wavy brown hair was in its usual knotted mess, ending at my waist (I REFUSE to cut my hair its TOO PRECIOUS!) and my brown eyes were glaring at air.

I didn't know where I was, who I was interviewing (looking at the folder is too much WORK), nor what my questions were, also how I got paint on my combat boots. Seriously, there were random blotches of paint on them…The Usual, my mind was also questioning its own sanity once again. I'm not really one to be left alone without supervision according to linkin.

I skipped along the path with glee, wondering what Linkin was up to. I gave you a call, but it didn't go through. So I left her a cheery message "Hello linny~ BITCH WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER? Anyway~ Call me when you get this~ I'm on an assignment for my marshmallow boss~ YOU BETTER CALL YOU WHORE! Bye Bye Linny~ From Demon soon to be Michealis with love and madness~" I sung before hanging up.

I continued my way down the path with happiness, but my face instantly went scary when I found myself in front of a very familiar house when suddenly bright red boots and blue fur came into my vision and I immediately twitched with anger, irritation, and disgust. Now I know what Ciel feels…

I looked at my clipboard, 'Dora the Explorer and Boots.' Was printed in bold letters along with a scribbled 'don't kill them, until after you get the questions' I twitched again "I thought linkin killed them…" I muttered darkly.

I glared at the wide-eyed monkey, "Hello…Boots." I strained through clenched teeth as Dora walked out of the house "Hola! You must be Demon! I'm Dora, and this is Boots! Nice to meet you!" she greeted cheekily; I wanted to murder her right there. I twitched and followed Dora and Boots inside.

I twitched once again before I broke out In a grin "That's me." I replied as I sat down on a purple coach, I secretly stabbed it by the way. It deserved to die. "Okay, first question. Boots, why are you boots red?" "Because I like red!" he cheered in reply, I threw up in my mouth. "Second Question, Dora…-" I almost didn't ask her "-does your father rape you?"

"Huh? What's rape?" she wondered, I chuckled darkly, knew it. _'Lonely retard whose only friends are inanimate objects and animals, of course he does!' _I scribbled as I crossed out number two. "Three, does the map actually talk?" "Yes!" I scribbled down '_No, retard, remember?' _"Four, Are you gay?" "Of course, I'm as happy as can be!" '_Yes'_ I wrote. "Five, do you have siblings…oh fuck it!" I cried suddenly as I whipped out a grenade randomly and shoved it down Dora's throat before she could say anything and I stabbed a dagger in Boot's tail before he could run, I twisted his head off and threw it at Dora as she blew up and blood splattered everywhere, I took out a stick of C4 and lit it, casually dropping it and walking out just as Dora's parents came home.

I took out a shotgun and loaded it; I then promptly stomped over to Dora's dad and blew his brains out just as the house exploded and Dora's mom screamed. I jumped over the car and landed directly on her, I then blew her brains out and skipped away.

I soon found myself back in my Boss' office humming, with a grin. "I did ask some of the questions though." "You killed them before you even finished asking questions five." "I'm surprised I even held out that long." "You're insane." I wasn't really paying attention then, because stars burst to life around me as I clasped my hands in delight. "Sebby-kun would be proud~" I sung dreamily, suddenly squeezing a plushy of him.

My Boss sighed and took my questions before I was promptly thrown out until my next assignment. I skipped all the way home.

**Okay, that's over, I copied your interview linny….DON'T KILL ME!**

**Anyway, I'll do any interviews! As long as I know the anime/manga or movie/show. Or if the anime/manga or the movie/tv show is on Netflix or free on internet, I'll look at it so I can do the interview!**

**Okay: Some manga/anime I know:**

**Black Cat**

**Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**Fairy Tail**

**Angel Beats**

**Kaichowa(?) Maid-sama**

**Elfen Lied**

**Inuyasha**

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Shugo Chara**

**Vampire Night**

**Spice and Wolf**

**Baka and Test**

**And More!**

**Some TV Shows and Movies I know:**

**Sherlock(BBC)**

**Doctor Who(BBC)**

**Torchwood(BBC)**

**Sherlock Holmes(Both)**

**The Cat Returns(Cute)**

**My Neighbor Totoro(Cute)**

**Howl's Moving Castle(Adorable!)**

**Soooo many more….**

**Anyway, leave reviews and suggestions!**


End file.
